


Malec Week Day 4

by DarkEchoes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, algnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec Week Day 4 </p><p>Cross-over day<br/>Place Magnus and Alec in a different book series, TV-show or movie and let your imagination run wild.</p><p>Maze runner cross-over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Week Day 4

Alec jerked awake, groaning as he felt his head hit the metal wall.  _The metal wall?_ He thought and pressed his hand against it. He stared at it for a moment, then stood up. He glanced around the dim room, then realized it was moving up.  _What is happening?_ He thought, then the box suddenly jerked to a stop. The lid was pulled open and Alec squinted as bright light flooded the tiny room. He felt someone land next to him and set a hand on his shoulder.  
"Welcome to the Glade, greenie."

 

"You're Magnus?" Alec asked as someone sat on a log next to him.  
"Yep. You remember your name yet?"  
"I'm Alec..." Magnus nodded.  
"Great. I would just like to warn you, some of the people here are barbaric. I have a sleeping area back there if you'd care to join me?"  
"Sure." Alec nodded and Magnus grinned, then helped him up and led him to the edge of the Glade.   
"It's almost sundown."  
"Yep."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Alec mumbled and laid down next to Magnus. Later in the night when it was freezing cold, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. Alec didn't object to it, even after a week of it happening. They were best friends after only one day, so he didn't want to ruin that. Then the grievers came.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I might add onto it later.


End file.
